Break Loose
by Chemoetherapy
Summary: Sora had a feeling that his life was in a rut. He was predictable too predictable if you ask him. When Riku moves into town, something changes. Sora just wants to break loose. [Sora x Riku][Akuroku][Zemyx][Cloud x Leon] [Other Possible Pairings] [Yaoi]


**Break Loose**

Summary: Sora had a feeling that his life was in a rut. He was predictable; too predictable if you ask him. When Riku moves into town, something changes. Sora just wants to break loose. Sora x Riku Other Possible Pairings Yaoi

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a yaoi, so don't sue me. I know this first chapter might be boring, but I think of it more as a prologue. It sets up most of the character flaws and the problems that suburbia hides.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Final Fantasy characters. They belong to the Square Enix and Disney.

**WARNING: This is a yaoi, so don't read it if you don't like it. Don't read it if you don't know what it is.**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 1: Not Quite Suburbia**

**xxXXxx**

**rut**  
Function: _noun_  
Etymology: perhaps modification of Middle French _route_ way, route  
**1 a** a track worn by a wheel or by habitual passage **b** a groove in which something runs **c** **CHANNEL****FURROW**  
**2** a usual or fixed practice; _especially_ a monotonous routine

**xxXXxx**

Sora Strife leaned his chin on the palm of his hand attempting to find interest in the current subject the teacher was drawling on about. He just happened to be sitting in his US History AP class and was slowly drifting into a well deserved nap. Who really cared about how all the wars started? When were they going to need this in life?

"Sora, since you seem so keen on falling asleep, why don't you tell the class what the Civil War was about," the teacher demanded. It wasn't his fault he was falling asleep. This teacher was so boring that just his voice could put someone to sleep. By the looks of it, more than half the class was sleeping.

Just as Sora was about to answer the question, the bell rung to signal that today's class were over and they were dismissed from school. He was saved by the bell once again, though this time, he actually knew the answer.

He hurried down the hall, hoping to catch up to Kairi, his best friend, along with his brother, Roxas. Catching a glance of reddish brown hair, he saw Kairi waiting down the hallway with somebody else. By the look of it, it was some brunette. Sora only knew one brunette girl that Kairi hung out with and the two of them together was never a good thing. This spelled out doom with a capital D.

"Hi Sora!" Selphie called out to Sora, waving her hand in the air to get his attention. Maybe if he backed away slowly, she wouldn't attack. It was too late though because Selphie was already running fully speed towards him.

She jumped up and slung her arms around Sora's neck, giving him a strangling hug that suffocated him for several seconds. "Long time, no see!" she smiled.

"Selphie, you saw me two periods ago!" Sora exclaimed attempting to release himself of the "Selphie necklace" he current was wearing.

She released him. "But that was…" Selphie said before starting to count off on her fingers. This would take a while. She was never good with math.

Kairi had finally made her way through the crowds of people and dragged Selphie off after a quick greeting to Sora. They were off to the mall or somewhere they could fill their shopping needs. Making a brief stop at his locker, he began to trudge home.

**xxXXxx**

The rain poured down on Sora's average frame as he continued trekking toward his home. His twin brother, Roxas, stayed after school for something or other and Cloud, his elder brother, was off who knows where.

Sora didn't mind much. He liked the rain. He enjoyed the soft pitter patter it made. Plus, this was the most unpredictable thing that had happened this week. Nothing really happened around here. Sora lived in a stable environment where nobody took risks. It was boring suburbia.

Certain things were obviously known. You knew that if Roxas and Namine broke up, they would get back together in the near future. You knew that Kairi would never think of Sora as more that a friend. If something was set on fire, it was more than likely Axel's fault. Everybody knew that Selphie was prone to sneak attack anybody at any moment. You knew that Cloud was emo and Demyx was unpredictable. It was obvious that Zexion would kill you if you approached him the wrong way. They were just that predictable; all except Demyx and Selphie, but then again, they were just random

His brunette locks were now falling in his face instead of being their normal perky spikes. The rain was cold, but he had no choice, but to continue his walk home.

Sora continued walking and being drenched by the rain. He was about four houses away from his own home when he saw a boy sitting on the curb, clad in a yellow and white hooded vest and jeans. His unusual silver hair clung to the sides of his face from the mass amounts of water raining down on him.

Something, which Sora had no clue what, compelled him to sit down on the curb next to the dreary looking boy. He didn't know him and had never seen him in his life, but something drew him to this mysterious stranger.

"You know you can get sick from sitting out here in the rain," Sora's mouth moved without his consent. That happened sometimes. It was strange, but normal (for him at least).

"I could say the same thing to you," replied the boy, not looking at Sora, just staring into the distance.

"Well, I have an excuse. I had to walk home from school," he spoke his legitimate excuse hoping to get this boy to say something, anything that told him that he wasn't crazy for sitting out in the pouring rain getting drenched.

"I just moved here with my father," the boy replied staring off into the distance.

"You're new here?"

"Yeah," There was an awkward silence and Sora was beginning to wonder if this boy was emo or something close to it.

"Riku," voiced the boy sitting next to him.

"Huh."

"My name is Riku."

"Well, my name's Sora."

**xxXXxx**

The library seemed unusually quiet as Roxas sat at the computer creating a graphic design for a contest his teacher recommended he enter. Although, libraries were supposed to be silent, this was different. It was the kind of creepy silence that happened in those movies before someone is brutally murdered.

Roxas looked around seeing nothing, but the mass of books and the librarian. He just continued working on his design.

"Hey Rox!" shouted the being from behind him. He could have sworn he looked there before he turned around. The librarian shushed them before Roxas sighed and turned around to meet Axel's green eyes.

Rubbing his temples, Roxas replied, "I though you went home."

"Nope. Just came to bother you," voiced the green eyed red head.

Axel and Roxas were best friends since forever. When they met, both had contrasting personalities, but they grew on each other. Axel even helped him get together with Namine, which he was thankful for.

"Oh, lovely. Well, since you're here, want to go grab something to eat?" Roxas said grinning.

"Sure."

**xxXXxx**

Cloud hated the rain. It brought back bad memories that all seemed to happen when it rained.

He drove home, his hands firmly on the steering wheel and his stereo blasting rock music through the car speakers, as he passed by the new family moving into the house close to his own.

Spotting Sora sitting next to a silver haired guy, Cloud shook his head. His silver hair was so similar to _his. _A brunette exited the house to retrieve something from the moving van in the driveway.

Cloud pulled over to the curb and honked the horn. Sora looked up and climbed in as they sped off. Bad memories flowed through his head as he focused on driving home. Bad things always happened in the rain and this was no exception.

**xxXXxx**

Zexion lied on Demyx and Axel's couch waiting for Axel to return with a pillow and blanket. He never understood why Axel and Demyx rented an apartment or where they got the money, but he never questioned it.

Axel arrived back from the linen closet with the pillow and blanket, launching them at Zexion, who didn't expect it and was hit in the face with the items. "Are you ever going to tell me why you stay over here every night since last month?"

"Yeah. Around the same time you and Demyx tell me why you live in an apartment instead of with your families," replied Zexion, fixing his pillow and blanket to his liking.

Axel sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "It's a story for another time."

"Well, I guess mine is too." Zexion lied on the couch in attempted to find the sleep he never really got lately. Axel gazed at him; his green eyes piercing his blue haired companion. It was a knowing look made Zexion what to tell him life story, even though he wasn't even looking at Axel. His own eyes were closed.

Some of the weight on the couch was removed and Zexion knew Axel had left. He knew he would tell Axel someday, but not now. Not until everything was cleared up. Not until he knew for sure that everything would be alright.


End file.
